Four Seasons of Romance
by Electromagnetic x Pikachu
Summary: Four seasons to go through the year and one chance for Germany to impress one special girl... Germany x OC
1. Season 1: Spring

**A/N: Ah, I love the spring season! ...Despite the pollen and annoying bugs that're flying around everywhere. xD This was a present for one of my buddies on dA who is—or was—an avid Hetalia fan like myself. Germany can be so cute to tease, especially when Italy's around to goof things up. |D**

**Guam is © to SubtleQuirks (on deviantART); Germany/Ludwig and North Italy/Feliciano Vargas are © to Himaruya Hidekazu's Hetalia: Axis Powers; Story is © to moi~**

* * *

season 1 : spring [tag der kranken, "the day of the ill"]

**"ACHOO!"**

Germany laid back in his bed, grumbling to himself. He couldn't stand this. Being sick was one thing but on a holiday? Sure, it was called Day of the Ill but he didn't expect he himself to catch a cold, especially on such a beautiful day.

Italy...that moron. He was the whole reason Germany was bedridden. First, he goes out in the pouring rain to flirt with a few girls. Then he comes back inside, sneezing and barking like a dog, and spreads his germs all over him.

However, it didn't take long for him to recover. In a matter of days, he was bouncing off the walls, bothering the living crap out of everyone. While Germany is laying in bed, sick with that same disgusting cold. His mood grew worse just thinking about it.

"Hey, Germany! You read to eat now?"

The blonde male struggled to turn his head as he saw Guam make her way inside his room. She was a new girl that arrived in the neighborhood, though he didn't know much about her.

Guam's heart soared at the sight of her crush. He was clad in a simple, dark gray tank top that revealed his sinewy, muscular build. It made her blush, but she mentally slapped herself for thinking such perverted thoughts.

With a gulp, Guam slowly sauntered over to the bed, a tray in her delicate hands. On the tray were several foods, but they were foreign to Germany. She set the tray down on the nearby nightstand and pulled up a chair.

"What's that stuff in the tray?"

"Corn soup, coconut milk and some guyuria." She noticed his slightly disgusted look and chortled. "It's food from Guam."

"How does it taste?"

Guam laughed even more, her dark brown eyes dancing. "It's pretty good actually. I put a lot of coconut in it; it'll help you with your cold."

She took a spoonful of soup and lifted it to his lips. "Now...say 'ah'!"

"No, thanks. I don't want any..."

"C'mon, Germany, don't be like that." She pouted a bit. "Just one taste?"

He sighed and closed his eyes, opening his mouth and letting his lips envelop around the spoon. The taste was slightly strange but he liked it. It was...interesting.

When Guam noticed him chewing, she giggled and offered him another spoonful of soup. This time he was less resistant and opened his mouth for more. The soup bowl was empty in a matter of seconds.

"That wasn't bad, now was it?" She questioned with a wink.


	2. Season 2: Summer

**A/N: *cries* I couldn't find a summer holiday that Germans celebrate! D8 It was a little harder to write this second ficlet without a particular holiday. This was a present for one of my buddies on dA who is—or was—an avid Hetalia fan like myself. Germany can be so cute to tease, especially when Italy's around to goof things up. |D**

**Guam is © to SubtleQuirks (on deviantART); Germany/Ludwig and North Italy/Feliciano Vargas are © to Himaruya Hidekazu's Hetalia: Axis Powers; Story is © to moi~**

* * *

season 2 : summer [a day at the beach]

Italy beamed as he swiftly skipped onto the warm sand. It was almost like a dream come true. The sunny, cloudless sky...the wide, sapphire-colored ocean...the cute girls in bikinis! What more could a guy ask for?

"Germany, Japan, you guys are slowpokes!" He shouted back. "Hurry up and pick up the pace!"

Japan and Germany stepped onto the sand, clad in summer clothing. They watched as their comrade darted from every corner of the beach, conversing with pretty much every female he met.

"It's like watching a child in a candy store." Germany mumbled, his cerulean eyes rolling upward. "It's almost embarrassing to watch."

"Maybe you shouldn't be so hard on him, Germany-san?" Japan took a few steps forward and turned to his blonde companion with a small smile, rarely seen in someone as quiet and expressionless as he. "Italy-kun just wants us to have a good time here. Let's just lighten up and have fun."

Germany thought it over. Japan _did_ have a point, he was staying inside too much and did need some time to relax. He sighed, removing his shirt. "Well...it doesn't hurt to kick back."

The guys set up their resting area and then left to enjoy themselves. Italy didn't waste time flirting with cute girls and trying to collect shells with Japan.

Although Germany stayed behind and sat under the shade of the beach umbrella. He pulled out of his small satchel a book to pass the time, _Mein Kampf_ to be exact. Reclining back, he quietly indulged himself in the words of Hitler until a sudden force knocked him upside the head and back.

"Oops! Sorry about that!"

A now angry Germany bolted to his feet, his eyes scanning at what had hit him. It was a beach volleyball.

Picking up the ball, Germany suddenly noticed a familiar girl in front of him, clad in a flowery, turquoise bikini, her hair tied in a messy bun.

"Guam? What are you doing here?"

The girl blinked and smiled, lightly laughing at his confused expression. "I'm here to enjoy myself, silly. What else would I be here for?"

Her chestnut eyes shifted upward, noticing a small bump growing on Germany's head. She sweatdropped and rubbed her own crown, her cheeks tinting a light shade of pink.

"Hehe... Sorry about your head. The ball fell out of my hands and must've came your way."

He blushed slightly, brushing off her apology and handing her back the ball. "D-don't worry about it. It's just a bump, anyway."

Guam smiled and looked back when her friends called her back to the game. Her eyes met with Germany's azure orbs once again and a toothy grin.

"You wanna play with us?"

"I...don't play volleyball."

She laughed. "Oh, don't worry about that. I'll give you a few lessons along the way so you'll get the hang of it." Grabbing his hand once again, she dragged him off to the net. "C'mon, the gals are waiting~"


	3. Season 3: Autumn

**A/N: Fall weather is one of the best, with no bugs or pollen so that makes it even better! XD This was a present for one of my buddies on dA who is—or was—an avid Hetalia fan like myself. Germany can be so cute to tease, especially when Italy's around to goof things up. |D**

**Guam is © to SubtleQuirks (on deviantART); Germany/Ludwig and North Italy/Feliciano Vargas are © to Himaruya Hidekazu's Hetalia: Axis Powers; Story is © to moi~**

* * *

season 3 : autumn [oktoberfest, "octoberfest"]

Oktoberfest, one of Germany's favorite times of the year. He loved the crisp, autumn air, the livelihood of the people...the cool, refreshing beer. He was more than eager to see it all and enjoy himself to the fullest.

However, he wanted this to be a private outing, a day all to himself without the interruptions from Italy. He knew too well Italy would waste time asking stupid questions, whining about the food or attractions and getting himself in trouble. Germany didn't hesitate to create a plan on how to leave for Oktoberfest without Italy's knowing.

By the time the festival came around, his plan was finished, foolproof and ready to be executed.

"I'll see you later! You guys have the day to yourself."

Germany had swiftly walked to the exit, his hand lying on the doorknob, only to be stopped by Italy asking, "Where are you going, Germany? Are you going to get some pasta?"

The blond sweat-dropped. "Uh...no, I'm going to run a few errands. I'll be back in a few hours." He closed the door behind him and let out the breath he had been holding in for those past seconds.

Finally, I'm free for once!

Germany had walked a few blocks down since the festival wasn't very far. But the thought of Guam suddenly entered his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about her since the day he had gotten sick. At first, she seemed quiet but was very cheerful after opening up.

Maybe...I should invite her along? he thought. I guess it wouldn't hurt to have her tag along...

Before he knew it, he was knocking on Guam's door. A disheveled Guam smiled sleepily up at him as she opened the door, inviting him to come inside. Germany blushed a bit when he noticed one of the spaghetti straps her cami top falling off her shoulders.

"N-no, thanks." He turned his head, trying to avert her sleepy gaze. "I-I was just wondering if you would like t-to go somewhere with me... Just the Oktoberfest fair...th-that's all."

Guam's eyes became wide as her cheeks simultaneously became a cherry shade; she immediately perked up at his offer. "Sure, I'd love to go! I'll go get ready!"

She rushed into her bedroom, fumbling through her closet and dresser for a presentable outfit. It took her a good fifteen minutes to choose a simple pair of dark jeans with a light blue turtleneck. Guam rushed back to the living room and saw Germany staring at one of the framed pictures on the wall. It was a picture of Guam standing in the middle of Japan and Spain, America in the back with his hand on her head.

"You...had a relationship with Japan and Spain?"

"Oh... Yeah. Japan and I started off rocky but now we're pretty okay...although Spain doesn't talk much to me any more. I'm good friends with America, though..."

"I see..." Germany narrowed his eyes as he looked down at the girl beside him. Her face was slightly saddened, the usual life that was in her eyes was beginning to fade since the beginning of the conversation.

He gently placed his hand on her shoulder, his face turning red once more. "Let's...get going. We don't want to miss all of Oktoberfest."

"You're going someplace fun without me! That's no fair!"

Both Germany and Guam looked to see Italy in the front door, a whiny expression on his face. A vein began to pulse on the far right corner of Germany's forehead.

"That moron...!"

Guam turned to Italy, trying to somehow ease the rising tension between the two.

"No, not at all, Italy-kun! We...were just about to invite you and Japan-kun!" she lied.

Italy beamed at this new information and began to prance around the living room. "Yay! I get to go! I get to go!"

Germany grumbled, his head plastered against the wall, "So much for it being a first date..."

Unbeknowst to him, Guam blushed at his complaint and moved closer to his ear. "Don't worry, Germany-kun," she whispered, "I'll try to get him distracted and we'll leave him for a few hours while the two of us go to have fun."

"A-are you sure that's a good idea?"

Guam giggled at his question and winked. "It's sure to work! Trust me."


	4. Season 4: Winter

**A/N: Last ficlet of this booklet! Thank you to those who read it! w This was a present for one of my buddies on dA who is—or was—an avid Hetalia fan like myself. Germany can be so cute to tease, especially when Italy's around to goof things up. |D**

**Guam is © to SubtleQuirks (on deviantART); Germany/Ludwig and North Italy/Feliciano Vargas are © to Himaruya Hidekazu's Hetalia: Axis Powers; Story is © to moi~**

* * *

season 4 : winter [weihnacten, "christmas day"]

"Hey...Italy? Can I ask you something?"

The brunette male stared at Germany, one of his thin eyebrows raised in confusion. "What is it?"

Germany couldn't believe it. He was asking _Italy_, of all the people he could've asked, for advice. And not just any advice, per se. Advice on girls.

His question made him cringe internally, his cheeks tainting redder than a tomato. "I...need advice. I wanna know...what girls like."

Italy couldn't help but smile at his friend's now timid attitude. He was usually so uptight and strict and he was now coming to him for advice? This was just too good.

"You have a girlfriend, Germany?"

"N-no! Of course not!"

The curl on the side of Italy's head bounced slightly, a devious smile spreading across his face. Germany noticed his expression and furrowed his eyebrow as he turned to leave.

"Nevermind. I'll just go ask Japan."

His friend stopped him in his tracks and whined, "C'mon, Germany, you can tell me if you have a girlfriend. I know exactly what to get a girl, especially during Christmas!"

Germany rolled his eyes slightly and gave Italy his attention. "Oh, really? What do you suggest?"

Italy grinned and directed Germany to one of the hentai magazines that laid under his bed. He turned the pages until he stopped at a particular page. Two girls were on the page, a submissive and a dominant dressed in skimpy leotards and "toys".

"You can get her these!" He beamed as he pointed at the arsenal of "toys" that were clenched in the hand of the dominant girl.

Germany's face turned beet red as he clenched his fists. **"YOU'RE NO HELP AT ALL! AND STAY OUTTA MY STUFF!"** He stomped out of his room as Italy bounded after him.

"Ah, come on. I was just trying to help!"

Germany decided to go to America for help. Sure, they were enemies but his relationship with Guam was much stronger than anyone else's.

"_You_, of all people, are asking _me_ for advice about girls?"

A blonde boy with glasses let out a loud, and somewhat snooty, laugh as he chomped down on a mega-sized hamburger.

Germany furrowed his brow, peeved at America's arrogance. "Are you going to help me or not?"

He snickered and took another bite. "C'mon, can't you take a-"

"Nevermind. I'm leaving."

"I was just kidding!" America blocked Germany's path, waving his arms in the air. "What kind of advice do you want specifically?"

The taller male's face became slightly flustered as he averted his gaze. "You know...Guam, right? I...want to get something nice for her this Christmas. Do you...have any suggestions?"

As if on cue, America's light blue eyes danced, his lips curling into a devious smile. "Ohh~ So this is all for Guam-chan, right?" He rubbed his chin and smirked. "I've noticed you two become extremely close. It's possible that you might try to take her away from me..."

"I'm not trying anything. I just wanted get her a present, is that so hard to get?"

"Hehe... Sure. I've got a pretty good idea of what you can get her. Just make sure to do everything I say."

Germany groaned. "I have a feeling you're going to try and embarrass me in some way..."

"Not at all, Germany-kun! I'm just helping you get your girl~"

"Ugh... I am so tired, I can't wait to go to sleep in my nice, warm bed!"

Guam let out a tired breath, noticing the cold puff of air that escaped her lips. She shivered and wrapped her arms around her chest to retain heat.

She wished she could go back to Guam for a vacation. Maybe if she asked America nicely, he might let her... Hey, it was worth a shot.

As she approached her apartment, she noticed the door was slightly ajar with a note attached to it. Guam's suspicions rose as she looked closer to read the sign.

"Merry Christmas, Guam...?"

She slowly pushed the door open, scanning the dark living room. A sudden flicker of colorful lights and a multi-voiced shriek "Surprise!" made Guam jump and shriek herself.

Her friends- even the guys -circled around the room, clad in crowns of plumeria flowers, grass skirts and coconut bras. Tropical scents of pineapple, coconut and mango filled the air, mixing in with the smells of grilled meat and barbeque sauce.

Guam was speechless. She didn't know how to respond, especially since all the guys- including Germany and America -were dressed in skirts...

"What's...all this for?"

Italy opened his mouth to chirp, only to be whacked by Germany, who was still slightly humiliated at his current attire.

"I-it's my Christmas present for you."

Her eyes widened at his response and looked around once more before meeting with his again. "You mean you did all of this...for me?"

He nodded quietly, his face turning as pink as the plumeria in his hair. Guam laughed as she lunged forward, crashing her lips into his. Germany stood surprised, mostly because of the- *ahem* -"lower" contact, but gently returned her kiss as his stronger frame embraced her.

"Get a room, why don'cha?"

The couple quickly retracted, their faces completely crimson from embarrassment, while the rest of the group howled with laughter. They looked up and noticed Italy and France holding two mistletoes above their heads.

**"ITALY! FRANCE! CUT IT OUT!"**

"Merry Christmas to you, too, Germany-kun~"


End file.
